


Had it all

by Hotgitay



Category: Mother and Child (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Paco can’t seem to get it together around Karen





	Had it all

“I get tongue tied around you”Paco rambled on

Just for the record this isn’t a date”Karen said to him 

“You are hard to figure out”Paco said to her 

“Let’s not make things awkward”Karen says to him 

“You’re making it awkward”Paco said to her 

“Don’t turn it around on me mister”Karen said to him


End file.
